


White Chocolate and Pepperjack

by Angelblaze



Series: Cafe Claussen [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Swearing, cursing, foodplay, nippleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelblaze/pseuds/Angelblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of Cafe Claussen, A Post-Valentine's Day Jamie/Jack special.<br/>What if Jack had never met Pitch in his teens or Jamie in his youth, but found Jamie instead - in the late years of highschool?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Chocolate and Pepperjack

“Open the door, dumbass.” Jack called out, both of his hands hidden away in his pockets and a surprise hidden away inside of them, meant only for his best of best friends, that he'd plundered from the local grocers store. 

“Say the magic words.” The resident inside his room teased, sitting on the bed unmoved from when Jack had left and cycling through numerous school books but absorbing none of the information provided. 

“The magic words are; I brought you candy dumbfuck, open the door.'”

“Door's open asshole.”

Jack groaned and pushed his away in, not minding the ravaged mess of clothing and ruined furniture that usually littered his room: both he and Jamie had a lack of wealth to replace the broken items in their respective rooms and a lack of want to try.

A lack of drive to change anything, but rather sit back and judge everyone else, was something Jack considered very important to their mutually beneficial relationship of bitching, moaning, eating, the occasional make out session and doing anything else that didn't involve cleaning or school work. 

With a glee almost unbecoming of him Jack pulled twin bags of candy from his pockets and proudly announced to the off-kilter friend of his. “I bring white chocolate nourishment! From the local grocer!”

“Holy shit, where have you been all my fucking life?” His smile was wide and bright as he greedily snatched the bags from Jack's hands and placed it on the bed, located in the small location right between his crossed legs, and happily stared inside. Jack knew that if there was any joy in Jamie's life, it was based on very few, but meaningful things and white chocolate was definitely one of them. 

Luckily for them both, the post-Valentine's day rush of over the top sales that provided the local sweet-tooth with dirt cheap but surprisingly decent quality white chocolate had come the same day Jack decided he was done being alone, abused and broke and snatched twenty bucks from his father, William's, wallet. 

“Waiting for your fat-ass to come and find me, I'll be damned if I get off my ass and go look for you. Now eat up, I stole that twenty bucks from someone for a reason.” Despite his flavorful tone and choice of words, Jack was pleased to see Jamie smiling and happy, a bag of his favorite – and often unreceived – sweets right next to him and no worries in the world. 

“So,” Jamie smiled, his teeth biting through the head of an unfortunate pure-white chocolate Valentine's day edible bear. “I don't suppose you actually did the school work.” His voice carried the delightful twinge of seductive, come hither deceptive charm that only he seemed to be able to give and only when speaking to Jack. 

“Pff, no. Do I look like I'm trying to you?” Jack laughed him off with a wave of his hand; there was the faintest hint of sadness in that, that he stopped trying but at the same time there can the much more crushing realization he made some time ago: there was no point to try to begin with. 

In the end, they would probably end up at the same dead end, half-ass, bullshit job that people with degrees that meant something would, except if they never tried college they wouldn't have to deal with the crippling debt that came along with it. 

'Ah the beauty of the system.' Jack grinned, flopping down on the bed back first and letting himself bounce. To Jack there was indeed a beauty in knowing that regardless of how hard you tried and clawed and climbed in life, sooner or later you'd get fucked over...or die. 

'No point in trying.' He rationalized at the sight of his parents intentionally skipping their 'Alcoholic Anonymous' meeting to go drink, despite his repeated attempts to make them better. 'Better to go through the motions and never attempt to succeed. Stick with what makes you happy.' At that he glanced at Jamie, who had now busied himself with violently throwing the books to the floor and scarfing chocolate down his throat. 

Jamie was, without a doubt, the last thing on Earth that made Jack happy. His parents were complete fuck ups, he had no girls in his life that interested him – aside from his sister Mary who had been taken away by his uncle North for her own safety, comically enough saying that Katherine could have her back once she got sober. He had no idea why North was holding out hope for his mother; it had been five years now, it wasn't gonna happen and if anything had been achieved by taking Mary away, it was freeing up Katherine and William with more money and time to drink and party themselves to death. 

His life was pathetic – and Jamie's was as well. His parents were divorced, his father was a criminal and probably a suicide-by-cop waiting to happen, his mom was long gone and his sister was a total social shut in, refusing to come out of her room for even the most tempting of situations unless she saw fit. 

Amongst them, Jack felt like an outsider – like he was the only one who wanted to try and get somewhere in his life...until he gave up. But he refused to sink to the point of hard drug and alcohol usage and instead, became what he felt like: an outcast. Even outside looking in he couldn't see a single person who matched up with him, he sometimes felt like he was a God looking down at dead ants. Everyone else looked pathetic, powerless, lifeless and most of all tiny, nothing salvageable or useful about them.

Then, wandering down the street musing the idea of running away from home to go and try and be somebody elsewhere, he walked into a brown haired kid, only a little older and taller then him with a bad attitude to match, they passively insulted each other, went their separate ways, then the rain struck and the two ended up in the local cafe talking to each about how they hated this town and everyone and everything in it – including the very cafe they sat in right now. 

Bunnymund openly called them out on it despite not realizing that his name made him an easy target for their suppressed anger and hate – 'As if it was rabbit season', Jamie later went on to comment, and they both synonymously told him to go fuck himself before making jokes amongst themselves about dead bunny rabbits and testing each other's limits on how gross, rude and despicable the other could be. They ended up out-grossing even themselves with how far they went, thus cementing their bond.

One thing lead to another and Jack couldn't see any one in Jamie aside from himself: fucked up parents, fucked up future and fucked up life. 

“'Ey, Albino. You've been drilling a tunnel in the side of my head for like five minutes, mind stopping? Skull's starting to smoke.” 

“My stare is turning you into Ghost Rider? Sweet.” Jack snickered, quickly snatching one of the paper bags of candy away for himself only too look inside and see it was fully emptied. He looked to Jamie who was – as his nature often dictated – not only laughing childishly, but pointing as well. “I brought two bags for a reason smartass.”

“Oh, let me just un-eat the candy for you.” He remarked, sticking a middle finger into his mouth and faking a gagging motion before whispering a quick but off-handed 'fuck off' and flashing the finger at him. 

Jack, an ever vigilant seeker of good opportunities despite never reaching for or trying to capture them, stalked to Jamie's side of the bed with a dirty but enjoyable plan in mind to curb their boredom. “How about you let me taste what's already in your mouth?”

And with a tiny, half-sealed gasp of both shock and arousal Jamie reminded Jack as to why he was still here, in this town. All their dirty, horrible and gross 'jokes' and stabs at both the town and each other was stress-relief and hidden rage, in truth Jamie retained an innocence and nervousness about him that reminded Jack was it was like to try and succeed, to try and live. 

The brunette's cheeks were bright red when his younger, but strangely more experienced lover, began to move on him and spoil him with attention. He slyly ghosted his hand up the center of Jamie's hidden chest, grinning when he heard the older boy complain about the cold. 

“That's the point.” Jack whispered before giving his earlobe a gentle bite while his hand teased the now perked and erected nipples and goose-bump covered skin. 

“You're a fucking perv, you know that?” Jamie's grunted while Jack squeezed one nub between still cold fingers before pulling lightly, Jamie's signal to push into his hand. 

He took the moments allotted by his younger lover's panting to admire the form of his body – Jamie wasn't well fed or a body builder, but he was muscular enough to have a basic, simple shape of slightly toned abs and muscles. “Please, do tell me what the main difference is between me and you when your moaning like this.” 

“Difference is I'm no-” Jack smirked at how exceptionally skilled Jamie was at falling into his traps and forced his tongue into his mouth mid-sentence, cutting off his smart remarks for a time while his hands worked on freeing the older teen from his clothing. Much to his surprise, Jamie's own hands began working on his, snatching and ripping the belt away from his blue jeans before grabbing them by the hem and pulling them down to Jack's knees, boxers and all. 

Jamie pushed him away to gather breath, a string of saliva beading between them before breaking as he abandoned Jack's warm lips for his erected cock.

And that's where the innocence of Jamie ended and the lust began. It was like a switch in the younger man's mind, the dirtier he wanted to play, the more he could turn off the embarrassment – Jack had ways of catching him off guard but when Jamie wanted to stop his shame and begin really having his fun, he could push away his shame and completely focus on the weight of the cock in his mouth. 

Jack's back arched inwards and his hands reached for Jamie's head, hips shifting forward to fuck his face. He felt surprised chills travel up his spine and clung to Jamie's hair, taking deep breaths.  
“Fuck, Jamie, it's not a toy.” Jack splayed his legs open and quickly got comfortable, coming to rest with his arms crossed behind his back and a pleased smirk on his lips. His boyfriend's mouth was warm and welcoming, the urge to thrust into it was strong but after weeks of fucking each other senseless every other day he could resist it, curl his toes into the blanket and not come within three minutes, like when they'd first started. 

Jamie hummed around Jack's rod before bringing it deeper, opening his mouth wider and anticipating the sudden quivering of his throat or the urge to bite down. Much to his surprise, he didn't. 'Good...' He swallowed around it and felt the movement – Jack was going to cum soon. 'Even better'. 

“Wow, damn you're amazing...” Jack panted, noticing his legs shaking lightly and forcing them to stop with fair success before Jamie ran a slow, smooth hand down his inner thigh and openly gagged. There was so much building heat storing itself up in his stomach he could barely speak, ragged breaths leaving him instead of any sensible or comprehensible words. His legs bent upwards and cradled Jamie's head as white began to flash in Jack's vision – he didn't have the breath to give Jamie a warning. He came, hard and hot into his boyfriend's open mouth, his name leaving Jack's saliva wet lips all the while. 

Jamie kept lathering Jack's cock with attention, tongue rounding the head before moving lower, tonguing his balls. Jack hissed, embarrassed and riding an orgasmic high, hips shaking from over-sensitivity. 

“Hey,” Jamie smiled, voice muffled and strange as he came back up to Jack's head level and revealing that Jack's come was pooled on his tongue. 

“Ugh, ew...” He whispered tiredly with a wide smile on his face and considering whether he should get himself together and begin dressing or to relax here with Jamie...or to take things one step further. 

Jamie's cheeky grin made Jack look away, already knowing that the older teen was greedily swallowing every drop. “Happy Valentine's day, asshole. Least you could do is look at me when I give you a 'service'.”

Jack felt a bit guilty from his own disgust – he didn't enjoy watching someone swallow semen but at the same time, Jamie had actually given him an unforgettable blow-job that he was quite sure would haunt his dreams in lonelier, longer nights. He turned back around, pulling Jamie into a passionate open-mouthed kiss of appreciation and love. There was a the faintest taste of something bitter with white chocolate dancing along with it, making it so much more appealing then it should have been.

Jack didn't want Jamie to feel as if this relationship was just a quick, throwaway, halfhearted thing – he really did love him. Their romance, which revolved around a sense of superiority, lack of drive and insensitive, repulsive humor was, ironically enough, a source of humbling motivation and loving refuge from the crueler parts and failings of the world around them. He didn't want to turn what their relationship showed outwards, inward. He didn't want Jamie to feel like he was just a thing of the rest of the world that they hated so much...

“I love you.” Jack whispered, arms wrapping around Jamie and noticed they had both – not so much in a physical sense but in a much more emotional sense – rested. He felt better and more...relaxed in a strange way as if he could handle things just a little better, maybe get a solid grasp around his life as long as Jamie was involved in it. 

“Please don't make this cheesier then it has to be.” Jamie mumbled, tongue rolling around in his mouth and tasting him. He felt the same level of stable calm and he felt, in an alien way that he only got when either his parents were gone and he was left alone with nothing to do or when Jack was holding him in a sense of blissful peace. “But yeah I, ugh gag me with a spoon- I mean I'm sorry but, romantic isn't my general mood for anything.”

“I-” He noticed the distinct lack of an 'I love you too' but he didn't comment on it – Jamie was a difficult person by nature and getting an 'I love you' out of him, after doing nothing for him or giving him an orgasm, would probably be like getting blood from a stone. “It's fine.” 

“I'm sorry. I love you too. I do.” Jamie pressed himself in deeper to Jack's body, squeezing him tightly as if trying to becoming a single person. “I just- I'm sort of out of sorts. I guess, I mean fuck...we're a weird pair aren't we?” 

“Yes. Definitely. We're fucked up, weird and emotionally jaded.” Jack laughed, speaking everything he was thinking and pressed a single kiss to the top of Jamie's head. “We're dysfunctional and strange but you know what?”

“We're gay and that's even worse.”

“Well yes, duh. But, you know – we work don't we?” He felt like this was awkward and he shouldn't have brought it up but, it felt to talk about this now, at this particular relaxed and easy-going setting. “I mean we're a helluva lot better then our parents.”

“Yeah, I think we work too, as strange as that works.”

“Ah yes,” Jack said, remembering with a cheek grin. “Speaking of work, I did actually do the schoolwork by the way.” He hoped the transition wasn't as weird as it came out and – upon seeing Jamie's wide smile and happy grin it wasn't. 

Jamie stuck his tongue out at him in a show of superiority and laughter “So did I. I looked over your work instead – you made a mistake on the third problem on science. Force equals mass times acceleration, you did the multiplication wrong.”

“But,” Jack squinted, trying to grab his memories out of his still slightly sex addled mind. “I thought problem factors in absolute zero – there isn't any acceleration.”

“Really?” Jamie grabbed one of the nearby books he had previously violently thrown and opened it up to a page. “Oh shi- you're right lemme fix this.”

“Wow, I thought you stopped trying.”

“Well, I did. This isn't hard.” Jamie's voice was a light stutter, as if embarrassed that he had gathered up the gumption to try. 

“That's...good.” Jack thought with a hesitance in his voice that he wasn't used to hearing leave him. “I'm not saying it's gonna make our lives any better but we tried so that's good.” He wasn't even sure why he was saying it out loud. 

“I just did it because I was bored was all...” Jamie shrugged. “Why'd you do it?”

“Well you said at school you couldn't be bothered with this – and I quote – 'pile of shit schoolwork' so I figured I might as well try to do it because...I'm better then you.” Jack lied with a playful chuckle. 

Jamie thought about that for a moment, then sharply shut the book and threw it with the same level of violence he had previously. “That's bullshit.” He quickly got up and began stomping in Jack's direction with such force that the younger man shot up from the bed in confusion – but got pushed back down by Jamie. 

He would've have questioned why if it wasn't for the fact that Jamie's tongue was busy making Jack feel inexperienced in anything romantic, tying them both together with a passionate seal. He loved the feeling of Jamie forcing more friction and pressure to happen, being a bit more romantically demanding but by the time they separated they were both gasping for air and he felt lightheaded. Although, that could have been because his boner came back and he was getting horny again – he didn't have enough usable oxygen to power his brain to think about that. 

“You did the work because you thought I wasn't gonna do it and so when I came over here, asking for answers, you could give them to me – eventually sometime during the weekend.” 

“Yeah, duh Jamie. I look out for you and there's only so much work you can miss this year.” Jack snapped, his arms going to sleep with Jamie still holding him down. 

“You- fuck's sake.” Jamie finally let go and ran his fingers through mused auburn hair as he stalked around the room, picking up both his books and Jack's and comparing them. They had both been doing the work with high proficiency, consistently high grades and correct, intelligent and high level answers even when they told each other that school work was worthless, obnoxious B-S. “The only real reason I've been doing my work is to make sure you got help if you ever came to me.” 

“Oh, well shit...” Jack chuckled, looking away from Jack.

“Fuck it...” Jamie said, exhausted with no energy to throw any raw, unbridled, angered emotion around any more. “I love you, don't fuck up your life for me.” 

“Jamie, I'm not fucking up my life for you – my life has already gone thoroughly fucked, carpet bombed and then shit upon as a final 'screw you'.” 

“Jack you're damn good with science, not gonna lie, you even got all the optional extra credit done – I don't. Why are you with me?” 

“Because I love you and I want to actually try and make our lives better.” 

“Our lives, you realize, are probably not going to get much better beyond perhaps, moving the fuck out of our parent's homes?” 

“I realize. Anything works really, I'm just glad I'm with you.” Jack shrugged and gathered his pants from the floor, quickly pulling them up past his hips as he jumped towards Jamie, all smiles and happiness. 

“Oh Christ I just said don't- no more cheese, please.” Jamie rolled his eyes, gathering the books up and storing them in the corner of the room.

“Oh, okay. But you realize now that the next time I touch my school laptop I will have to blast that song on the loudest setting, singing along in my highest possible note of voice right? Are you ready to release god-awful singer Jack upon the world?” He poked Jamie playfully as they both laughed at their own jokes – the ones they really laughed at, not the ones that were meant purely to insult and keep other people away. 

“I fucking hate that song and...” Jamie stopped, staring into the distance for a moment before shaking his head slowly. “Why does all cheese besides pepper jack suck? And why are we veering off topic like a fucking reddit thread?”

“Maybe it's because I'm hot, I dunno.” Jack shrugged, slumping around Jamie's body like an oversized, warm human coat, legs almost dragging along the floor as they both made their way to back to the bed. 

“You should be hanged, drawn and quartered for that joke. I mean it.” Jamie enjoyed the added weight on his back but discarded it as he turned around, back to the bed and leaned back – landing squarely on Jack's chest and making the younger both cough and laugh. “I know I've said that before for some of your other god-awful jokes but right now, I mean it.”

“You make it too easy though, like you're obsessed with my name or something. And hanged, drawn and quartered is overkill. Can't you just put me on the hot seat or something until I promise to never do it again?”

“Knowing you and how tenacious you are, how hard you work on perfecting your terrible jokes, you would ask for the hot seat whilst making a god-awful joke.” Jamie reached back, threading his fingers through white locks while Jack smiled at him, pressing brief kisses to the back of his head. 

“Your other question, I'm here because I love you and, really, do I need a reason?”

“One would think there would be a logical reason why you've still got the will to try and improve your life, when the people you live with are still too unmotivated to try and excel.” 

“You did the work too, didn't you?”

“I only do like, one day's worth of school work a week and three major projects every two months. As long as I get above B's on those, I don't get kicked out – they do put it on record that I obviously work smarter, not more consistently.” Jamie groaned, rapidly growing tired of the subject. “Only reason I'm doing it is because my parents would kick my ass and threaten to kick me out – harder and louder then usual – if I did anything less. Much better to just ride the line between 'jackass' and 'lazy' when it comes to school work anyway – I know half the material and the rest is just yearly review.”

“How about we try together then?” Jack sighed into the crook of Jamie's neck, pulling a shocked shiver from him. “You and me, working to better our lives, together?” 

“The world sucks for the average 'normal' person already Jack and we're poor, gay teenagers.” 

“Well, yeah can't argue with that but you know, don't you want to at least see if we can sort of succeed, at least have an apartment together, stable jobs, fucking every other night and drinking wine we didn't steal or lie to get?”

“Yeah but what are the chances?” Jamie groaned. “I mean, I've been made a ton of promises in my life Jack – tons. I can't even count them. 'Don't worry Jamie, Dad's gonna get anger management', 'Jamie, your sister is coming out of her shell, she's joined a school club and everything!' and then just, disappointment.”

“What are the chances we'd meet each other on a random rainy street, curse each other out and end up snogging each other in my parents bedroom? Has this disappointed you so far Jamie? Come on, just think of everything that could happen if we try to be awesome together!”

“But my family-”

“Fuck your family, they're assholes. On the same side, fuck my family, they're also assholes. Fuck everyone else Jamie, this is about me and you, working on us and let me tell you; even with the mind-blowing sex and bjs aside, we work damn well together, we even just agreed on it like, five minutes ago.”

Jamie glanced at him and Jack saw a flicker of hope and want, Jamie wanted to actually crawl out of the slime-pit of his parent's home and try and build a life for himself.“You make a compelling argument, Jack.”

“I know, don't I?”

“You'd make a great lawyer someday, you know? I mean, your lying is god-awful so you'd have to work on that but otherwise you really are good.” Jamie deadpanned, thinking for himself. 

“Yeah and you'd make a great doctor.” Jack thought, thinking of what Jamie would look like in a long, white coat draping his shoulders and nearly scratching against the ground with every step.

“I'd prefer doing basic check ups and simple surgeries really...nothing fancy just some sort of simplicity in the work?”Jamie scratched the back of his neck and thought to himself, not realizing how long he'd gone without thinking of the future. Thinking about it now was both exciting and terrifying in a sense. “I kinda don't wanna be the hero you know? I want to be one of the background everyday workers, doing my time with no eyes on me. Never saw the appeal of having excessive amounts of money or things.”

“Just want to spend time being happy.” Jack finished for him, placing quick pecks of kisses in the crook of his neck. “I know.” 

“Thanks...” Jamie's voice was barely higher then a whisper but Jack knew that there was more emotion behind that then what Jamie showed and clung to him. 

“Your welcome.” Jack noted, happy to have encouraged Jamie to try at least one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Single's Awareness special! Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
